Scar
Scar Allegiances IceClan Leader: Fogstar- pale gray she-cat with dark blue eyes Apprentice, Goldenpaw Deputy: Owlclaw- dark brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Shadecloud- dark gray she-cat with long whiskers Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits) Shadowsky- silver gray she-cat with black tipped ears and bright green eyes Apprentice, Rainpaw Fallenstorm- long furred cream colored tom Liongaze- ginger tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Bramblepaw Tornheart- ginger she-cat with bright green eyes Longfeather- mottled gray tom with a feathery tail Apprentices (kits older than six moons, in training to become warriors) Goldenpaw- golden tabby tom with light blue eyes and a white underbelly Rainpaw- bluish black she-cat Bramblepaw- black and white tom Queens (she-cats nursing or expecting kits) Nightmask- thick furred black she-cat with amber eyes and a white muzzle (nursing Blake's kits: Scarkit- gray and white tom, and Ravenkit- black she-cat) Morningbreeze- tortoiseshell she-cat (expecting Fallenstorm's kits) Elders Birchfang- light brown tabby tom Graywind- gray she-cat Cats Outside the Clans: Jade- dark ginger kittypet with green eyes Blake- long furred tawny colored tom with shredded ears Venus- large white tom with black spots and dark blue eyes Meadow- light brown tabby she-cat with violet colored eyes Red- reddish tabby kittypet Sly- pale tabby and white she-cat Prologue The wind stirred the branches as a thick furred black she-cat with a white muzzle carefully padded through the forest, her amber eyes glittering in the dark shadows of the moonless night. ''Fear and happiness warred within Nightmask's heart as the warrior headed to the Frozen River, shivering as the wind cutt hrough her thick pelt. Her eyes were alert, on the look out for any trouble-such as signs of her clan mates or any unfamiliar faces. Twigs cracked underneath her paws, and after what seemed like an eternity, she finally stepped out of the ferns and into the clearing beside the river's edge. There he was, his shredded ears noticeable in the shadows, scars outlining his tawny pelt. "Blake?" she hissed out into the shadows, and was not surprised to see the tom whirl around, his amber gaze brightening. Tension crawled along Nightmask's pelt as she stepped out of the shadows and padded slowly towards him, deliberately making the time seem to drag on forever. She had news for him, and it was not good news. She had been wrestling with herself ever since they had both started meeting- three moons ago. Though the Warrior Code forbid such relationships, one could never stop love, no matter where it came from. Her heart was breaking already at the thought of what she had to do, but Nightmask shushed the sentimental part of her brain that was warning her to not go through with this. Blake on the other hand, was completely obvlivious, his paw steps thundering through the ground as he came up beside her, a purr rumbling from somewhere deep in his throat. "Nightmask!" He exclaimed jubiliantly, a smile forming on his face. ''You are going to hate me, Nightmask thought as she returned the greeting less than enthusiastically. Upon noticing her quiet greeting, the loner took a few steps back, observing her through narrowed, amber eyes. His tail lashed back and forth, and his paws scraped against the ground as he began to circle the IceClan she-cat, face contorting with worry. Lowering her head, Nightmask did not meet his searching gaze, already trying to distance herself from what she had to say. Having only found out a few days before that she was expecting kits, Nightmask was still trying to cope with the dreadful turmoil that had escalated during the last few days. "I'm expecting kits," she began hesitantly, voice strained. The news stopped Blake short, and the long furred tom only stared at Nightmask with incomprehension before his spirits lifted again. This was what was wrong? Having kits? He was going to be a father! His mind whirled with happiness, which Nightmask only watched with growing shame. Her next words would rip them both apart, especially the tom that loved her. "Blake, it isn't as simple as just expecting kits. I'm expecting your kits. You know what the Warrior Code states. I'm sorry, we-we can't-" She broke off as realization dawned on the loner's face, and his expression darkened. Plain heartbreak and anger swept through the tom's body as he stared at the she-cat before him, limbs trembling. So she wouldn't even try? Not even for him? He ignored the fact that she herself was breaking on the inside, confident that Nightmask had been toying with his heart for the last few moons that they had spent together. "Was all of this just a game to you?" He demanded, the beginnings of a snarl working onto his face. Wincing, Nightmask opened her mouth to say something, but the tom raised his tail, stopping her with a cutting glare. His face was contorted with rage and sorrow, but the look was soon replaced with stony indifference. Without saying anything more, the tom turned his back on the she-cat, leaving her standing by the river where they had first met. Her heart shattered, but Nightmask was determined to not run after him. For how long she stood there, gaze rooted to the spot where Blake had once stood, the queen did not know, and neither did she care. It was her fault, really. She had loved Blake, but..well, outside love and the Warrior Code didn't exactly mix. With a heavy heart, Nightmask tredded back to the IceClan Camp, her paws dragging against the undergrowth, causing an unnecessary racket. Her eyes were trained on her paws, and she seemed oblivious of everything, even the brambles tearing at her fur as she blundered back into the camp, ignoring the inquisitive glances of her clanmates.'' Let them look'', she thought resignedly, tail sweeping around her paws, head bowed. Two moons later.... The black she-cat's body was curled around two lumps of fur- one a gray and white tom, and the other, a black she-cat. They looked nothing like their father, the loner with whom she'd shared a forbidden relationship with, but in Nightmask's eyes, it did not matter. The medicine cat, Shadecloud, was looking down at the new mother with anxiety, her eyes narrowed with suspicion and concern. Normally, new mothers were overjoyed to see their kits, healthy and safe, right at their side. "Nightmask, what is wrong?" Shadecloud asked, and the amber eyed Queen looked up at the Medicine Cat. "Nothing, just thinking," Nightmask replied rather absently, curling her body even more tightly around her newborn kits. Her eyes clouded with thoughts, her mind was on the memories of Blake, oh how he would have loved to see their two kits- Scarkit and Ravenkit. The tom's name left something to be desired, yet Nightmask didn't care. He reminded her most of her mate with the innocent way that he curled up lovingly beside her, his tiny paws pressing against her belly, filling her with a renewed sense of anguish. "If you say so," the IceClan medicine cat murmured, leaving the nursery, leaving the only queen and her kits alone in the comforting darkness. The warmth of the den was a welcome sanctuary against the frigid weather outside, and Nightmask finally felt the cloudiness fade from her vision, and she purred, the noise breaking many times. Both were lovely kits, but still, she wished that she had never had him. Anything that reminded her of the loner was not good, especially since Nightmask did not wish to brood about him anymore. But no matter what, their two kits would always serve as reminders to her secret love. Chapter One (Scarkit) Four moons later.... The signs of leaf-bare were fading from the world, and two young kits played in the early morning sunshine, the wind cutting through their soft, kitten pelts. ''A swipe landed on Scarkit's head, and the four moon old tom let out an indignant growl, pouncing onto his sister in response. Dust was kicked up, and cats moved away from the playing youngsters, gazes sparked with irritation as Scarkit and Ravenkit tumbled towards the fresh-kill pile. Before they knew it, both had landed into the pile, scattering bits of prey everywhere. "Don't you two ever watch where you're playing?" A grumpy voice growled, and the two kits turned around to see the oldest cat in the clan, Birchfang, fixing them with a steely gaze. Sheepishly, Scarkit and Ravenkit disentangled themselves from the other, and gazed up at the elder, fear spiking through their bodies. Despite his old age, Birchfang still possessed the same air of power that he had when he was a younger warrior, thoroughly chastising the kits with one look. Mumbling an apology, Scarkit backed away from the pile, and stilled when he saw the area around him darken. Claws scraped the ground around the young tom's body, and turning around, Scarkit craned his head up to meet the deputy's gaze. "What have you two done this time, Scarkit?" Owlclaw growled in a rather amused tone, his dark blue eyes shining. "Just playing," the kit grumbled, his eyes darting down to his paws as heat scorched through his body. A lump landed by his side, and Scarkit looked to his left to see Ravenkit, her fluffy black pelt stuck up at all angles, dust giving her a faintly brownish tint to her normally pure black fur. His sister's gaze was trained on the deputy, and she grinned, dipping her head towards the deputy in greeting, shoving her brother in order to make him do the same. However, Owlclaw did not return the gesture, and his gaze remained stern as he let out a long sigh. "Be more careful next time," the deputy sighed, turning away to see Nightmask coming for them. Owlclaw's eyes brightened suspiciously as he greeted Nightmask with overdone warmth, making their mother frown slightly before she returned the greeting, albeit without the warmth that the IceClan deputy had instilled. Nightmask's thick fur was rustling softly in the wind like the leaves that were still stuck to the otherwise bare branches of the trees that surrounded the camp, and her amber gaze soon flicked down towards her kits, flooding with tenderness. "Scarkit and Ravenkit! Why did the two of you leave the nursery again''?" their mother asked with mild-mannered irritation, her tone laced with amusement. Though it was a rhetorical question, Scarkit felt compelled to answer, his sullen gaze dropping to his paws. "We wanted to play, and...bumped into the fresh-kill pile," he grumbled, flattening his ears, readying himself for his mother's condescending words. Yet, this time, the words did not come. Instead, she bent down and plucked Scarkit up from the ground by the scruff of his neck, making the kit squeal in protest. Ravenkit was looking smug until Owlclaw did the same thing and picked her up as well, following Nightmask into the confines of the nursery. Another queen was in the bramble nursery, the smell of milk and kits rolling heavily off of her. Her gaze raked the two troublemakers with warmth as she got to her paws, belly swollen with her unborn kits. "Nightmask! Owlclaw!" Morningbreeze exclaimed in greeting, flicking her tail. "Morningbreeze," Owlclaw meowed as soon as he had dropped Ravenkit into Nightmask's nest. Nightmask, having done the same with Scarkit, gave her two kits a warning glance before she turned back to the other queen in the nursery. the Deputy was soon gone, not having the patience to deal with kits, and Nightmask dipped her head to the dark brown tabby tom as he padded out, before turning on her kits. "Both of you have got to be more careful," Nightmask scolded gently, grooming her two kits as they mewed in protest. Scarkit had no desire to be lectured by every single cat in the Clan whenever he and Ravenkit had fun. Indignation flashed through the kit, and he exchanged a glance with his sister, who was quivering with impatience to get away from the impending tirade that their mother was bound to get into. "Nightmask, not again! Let your kits enjoy their remaining time here in the nursery," the other queen cut in before Nightmask could even open her mouth to speak. Relieved, Scarkit looked over at Morningbreeze thankfully before he rested against his mother, tail curling around his body, pressing against the warmth of Ravenkit, her fluffy black pelt blending into the gray and white of her brother's. Sleep consumed the two kits and their mother, who watched both with love in her eyes before letting out a sigh. She knew that her kits were good, but...they needed to be more careful. This sort of recklessness could get them into trouble later in life. She could only hope that the two would in time...learn cautioun. Chapter Two (Ravenkit/paw) Two moons later... Ravenkit looked up at the stars that night, her amber gaze raking the sky for any signs of guidance. ''Shaking her head, the young she-cat looked back at the nursery entrance, and hesitated, wondering if she should go back in. Deciding against the choice, Ravenkit could hear the sounds of the night come alive in all the glory of the darkness, but her mind was not focused on the chirping crickets or hooting owls, rather, it was on the stars, supposedly the Clan's departed clanmates. She had no idea of whether or not this was true, but something about the glowing balls of fire caught her intrigue and respect. Flicking her black tail back and forth, she caught the sound of pawsteps approaching her, and turned her head to see one of the newest warriors in the clan, Goldenshine, his light blue eyes catching hers and holdeing her gaze with perfect ease. "What are you doing outside the nursery, Ravenkit?" the young warrior asked, yawning in boredom. For a moment, she gritted her teeth, but held back a retort. Unlike Scarkit, Ravenkit knew when not to speak, like now. Goldenshine could be a pain in the tail, which was most of the time. Shaking her head, the black kit turned back to the skies, wishing she could talk to the stars, and find out if they were really StarClan, or just a myth conjured by the Clan to explain what happened after death. But then...her mind became troubled. Wouldn't that mean that Shadecloud and Fogstar were fooling the clan? She didn't want to think that, and again, another sigh escaped her. "Don't ignore me," Goldenshine hissed, coming up behind her, his breath circling her ear. "Go away Goldenshine," Ravenkit hissed, rounding on the much larger cat. He gazed at her with amusement, infuriating the younger cat. Just because she was younger didn't mean that she couldn't fight. In a few days, the apprentice ceremony would be conducted, which made the she-cat nervous. She had seent he clanmates watching her and her brother through darkened gazes, piquing her curiosity. Ever since the time she and her brother had been born, most of the Clan shoved the two away like a couple of outcasts, even though their mother was a respected warrior. The thing that hurt most though, was the fact that Nightmask never even tried to defend her kits, a fact that always depressed Ravenkit. A moon earlier, Morningbreeze had given birth to Fallenstorm's three kits- Sablekit, Falconkit, and Ivykit. The three were cute, she had to admit, but the clan seemd to treat them much better. Envy flashed through the she-cat before she turned her attention back to Goldenshine, and growled at him, her neck fur bristling. "Who would be scared of a mite like you?" he purred, a taunting sneer curling onto his lis. "That's right, no one, not even a mouse," he continued on when Ravenkit didn't answer. Ears growing hot, Ravenkit felt a snarl curl contort her features, and for many moments, she saw red. Abruptly, she left the cool air and went back into the rather crowded nursery, laying down at the edge of the den. Her brother was also alone, his gray and white body curled up into a ball. For a moment, Ravenkit pondered going over and waking him up, but after a brief moment, decided against it. "Come on sleep, just don't give me nightmares tonight," she muttered to herself, dozing off into what was hopefully going to be a peaceful slumber. A few days later, Ravenkit was pacing around the nursery, glowering at her mother and the other cats within the den. She was tired of being holed up here at six moons old, and energy itched in her limbs, tickling her fur, blinding her eyes. Scarkit seemed totally oblivious, happily munching away on a plump squirrel, and their mother had gone out to hunt in the warm day. Her eyes flickered over to Morningbreeze, who was preoccupied with her moon old kits, and her gaze softened. Sablekit, the most energetic of the three, was already bouncing about, her tortoiseshell and white pelt covered in moss and dust. Meanwhile, Falconkit was looking on through hooded, bright yellow eyes, his long, pale gray pelt smoothed down his large frame. The runt of the litter, Ivykit, was trying to persuade Morningbreeze to let her out of the nursery, but the queen was refusing, and rightly so. Ivykit was so tiny, someone might accidentally step on her with their giant paws, like Ravenkit had almost done that very morning. "I can see you're tense," Morningbreeze stated, looking up at Ravenkit and observing her through speculative eyes. "You and your brother are old enough to leave the den, besides, I can tell you need fresh air," the tortoiseshell she-cat went on, and Ravenkit nodded in gratitude. However, Scarkit was just still chewing on his squirrel, not looking up until he saw his sister leave the den, stretching luxuriously in the golden sunlight. Rainpool, a bluish black she-cat, was giving Goldenshine a look through large, moon shaped eyes, her tail twitching back and forth, pelt sleeked down by the rain earlier that day. Some of the other warriors were sharing tongues quietly, while Fogstar was heading up to the rock where the clan gathered around for ceremonies. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the Clan Rock for a Clan meeting!" Fogstar yowled, aged voice breaking the casual atmosphere. Pricking her ears, Ravenkit bounded over to the rock, sitting down beside her brother, and in front of her mother and Owlclaw, who was giving her mother a discreet look through his dark blue eyes. Sometimes, Ravenkit thought that the Clan deputy was trying to catch Nightmask's attention, but other times, he would ignore the thick furred she-cat. "Two of our kits are old enough to become apprentices. Ravenkit and Scarkit, step forward!" Fogstar ordered, motioning for the two kits to come closer. Breaking away from the throng of their clanmates, Ravenkit and Scarkit sat down underneath Clan Rock, looking up at the pale gray leader through excited gazes, enthusiasm trembling through their bodies. Some of the warriors were still in conversation, and hushed by a quick, sharp glance from Shadecloud, IceClan's medicine cat. "Longfeather, step forward," Fogstar announced, and mottled gray tom with a long, feathery tail padded up, his green eyes sparkling in the light of the sun. "You are ready for your first apprentice, and you shall mentor Scarkit until he is ready to become a warrior," Fogstar meowed, nodding for Scarkit to come up. "Scarkit, until you recieve your warrior name, you shall be known as Scarpaw," the leader announced. "Scarpaw! Scarpaw! Scarpaw!" The clan chanted as one, the loudest voices coming from Morningbreeze's brood, and Morningbreeze herself. After a few moments of this, Fogstar silenced the clan, and turned her gaze to Ravenkit. "Ravenkit, until you have become a warrior, you shall be known as Ravenpaw," the leader began. "And your mentor shall be Shadecloud. She is in need of an apprentice, and I trust you to her care," Fogstar mewed, and Ravenpaw started in surprise. Eyes widening, she turned towards the dark gray medicine cat, who bounded forward on aged limbs to touch her nose to Ravenpaw's. Voices soon broke out, mostly in congratulations for Shadecloud, while a low murmur was sweeping through the crowd that became steadily louder and louder. "Ravenpaw! Shadecloud! Ravenpaw! Shadecloud!" The entire Clan chanted, Sablekit, Falconkit, and Ivykit all bounced up and down on their paws, eyes wide as they furtively met the glances of Ravenpaw and Scarpaw. However, her brother was strangely quiet, eyes on his paws as he mumbled his sister's name. Frowning, Ravenpaw glared at the gray and white tom beside her, but otherwise did not react. Tail flicking back and forth, she watched as the crowd dispersed, and Fogstar leaped off of Clan Rock, limbs shakily hitting the ground. "Go help Fogstar," Shadecloud ordered as soon as she could hear herself speak, and wordlessly, the new apprentice whisked off to help the pale gray leader of IceClan. Letting Fogstar lean heavily on her body, Ravenpaw nearly stumbled as she helped the old leader get into her den, and watched the pale gray shape wobble before collapsing on top of what looked to be an incredibly soft nest. Shaking her head, Ravenpaw felt her shoulders slump as she dragged her paws back to the grouchy, ancient medicine cat. ''Fogstar never even thanked me, the black she-cat thought glumly. "This way," Shadecloud meowed brusquely, signaling for Ravenpaw to follow her lead. Slowly following her mentor to a den that had been made between two colliding rocks, Ravenpaw was first greeted by an attack of sweet smelling herbs and poultices that assaulted her senses. The den, though small in appearance, was quite spacious, with enough room to hold six patients in the den, with the medicine cat able to attend to them. They were not alone in the den, for Ravenpaw spotted the ginger Tornheart, who was suffering from greencough, and Shadowsky, who had been attacked by some rogues some days before. "Watch," the medicine cat growled without looking at Ravenpaw. Chapter Three (Scarpaw) Four moons later... The golden sunshine of green-leaf warmed Scarpaw's pelt as he padded along the territory with his mentor, Longfeather. Though the mottled gray warrior had at first expressed aversion to training the gray and white apprentice, the two had soon formed a relatively close bond that he lacked with even his sister, and most certainly his mother. As the leaves crunched underneath his careful paws, Scarpaw was con Category:Fan Fictions